Wake Up Prowl
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are up to their usual antics and make Prowl crash. Now they're trying to figure out how to wake him up.


**Notes:**

This is my third fanfic. I would like comments to see what you thought. No hate, though, please. I'm still kinda new at this. This is my second Transformers story too. There will probably be more. I've got a lot of ideas floating around in my head. They're coming to me faster than I can write them. This will probably be the only one that doesn't have Ratchet, though. I love Ratchet. Don't ask me why. I guess you just gotta love the Hatchet. XD Anyways, this story is basically about the twins and their antics. Something goofy I thought of one day. Hope you enjoy.

**Wake Up Prowl**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared down at an unconscious Prowl. They had been up to their usual antics, and Sideswipe had come up the brilliant idea to prank Prowl. As a result of the prank, his logic center had crashed. Now they were trying to figure out how to fix it. "What are we gonna do?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know! You tell me! This was your idea, anyways!" Sunstreaker replied.

"You helped! Ratchet will be so mad if we tell them that we made Prowl crash again."

"Yeah he'd be like 'You glitch mice made him crash again!? I should reformat you both into toasters! Now I have to waste another hour of my day fixing one of your messes! You're both idiots, you know that?! I should just weld you to the ceiling! Maybe then I'll get some peace and quiet!'" Sunstreaker replied, doing his best Ratchet impression.

"Yeah, except there'd probably be a lot more swearing and wrench throwing. So we know that's out. I guess we have to wake him up ourselves."

"So, how?"

"Um… Yell at him?"

"Okay. WAKE UP PROWL!"

"Well that didn't work," Sideswipe said. Then, he pulled a stick out of his subspace.

"What's with the stick?"

"I'm gonna try poking him till he wakes up."

"That's not gonna work! Why do you have a stick in your subspace, anyways?"

"Long story. I'm gonna try it anyways."

"Be my guest," Sunstreaker replied.

Then, Sideswipe started poking Prowl with his stick. After about two minutes, he got bored of it. "He's not waking up. What should we do now?"

"I told you it wouldn't work. Maybe we should just try a bunch of stuff and see what works."

"Okay." Then, they left. When they returned, they had a bunch of random things. There was an air horn, symbols, a gong, drums, a bucket of ice water, a CD player with a bunch of heavy metal CDs, a megaphone, and a feather.

"What should we start with?" Sideswipe asked. They then proceeded to try everything they had brought. They dumped the bucket of water on him. That just caused him to be wet as well as unconscious. Then, they used all the noisy things at once. Those didn't work either. Finally, they tried tickling him with the feather. He didn't even twitch.

"Nothing's working!" Sunstreaker said, exasperated. "Maybe we should just take him to Ratchet. It would be a lot easier than trying to wake him up."

"No! We can't do that! He'll kill us. Especially since we left him like this for this long. We just have to figure this out ourselves," Sideswipe replied.

"How?! We've tried everything! What's left?!"

"We could kiss him," Sideswipe said meekly.

"How is that going to do anything!? It makes no sense! Where did you come up with that crazy idea?!"

"Have you seen the movie 'Sleeping Beauty'?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, maybe we're the prince and he's sleeping beauty. Maybe we need to give him a kiss to wake him up," Sideswipe said with a goofy grin.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" Sunstreaker replied angrily.

"I just wanted to see how you'd react. You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!"

Sunstreaker just huffed angrily. "So, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"What we do best. Since we can't wake him up, this will be the perfect time to prank him," Sideswipe grinned evilly.

Sunstreaker smirked. "I think that's the smartest idea you've had all day."

THE END

**More Notes:**

I had a lot of fun writing this. It was sort of difficult keeping their personalities right, though. I got stuck a couple times. This is probably my shortest fanfic so far. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
